This invention relates to a milling cutter of the disc type that has replaceable cutter blades (indexable inserts) which are received in a transversely adjustable stop and which are immobilized in the cutter body by means of a clamping wedge.
Disc-type milling cutters (slatting cutters) for milling shoulders or open grooves are generally made of high speed steel or have hard metal blades soldered to the cutter body. The cutting edges of the blades are reground after a certain wear. Contrary to regrindable milling cutters, disc-type milling cutters having replaceable and reversible cutter blades cannot be made to have a cutting path of very high accuracy. Since there are usually strigent requirements regarding the accuracy of lateral travel, particularly the milling width when grooves are milled, it is advantageous if the cutter blades are laterally adjustable.
Accordingly, there are known disc-type milling cutters which include an element for positioning a three-edge cutting blade. This element has, in the radial direction, a pin which projects into a recess provided in the cutter body. The pin in engageable by two setting screws, one provided transversely in each lateral face of the cutter body, whereby a tightening and a transverse adjustment of the element, together with the cutter blade is possible.
The above-outlined adjusting arrangement has the disadvantage that the set screws effect directly the transverse adjustment, whereby an accurate fine setting of the milling width cannot be achieved. Further, disc-type milling cutters are often mounted and inserted on a milling spindle as a joint assembly. If corrections in the milling width are necessary, particularly when worn or broken components are replaced, the setting and tightening screws arranged laterally in the cutter body are not accessible so that the entire milling spindle has to be dismantled. This disadvantage leads to a significant idling period of the milling machine. Further, the adjustable arrangement of the pins in the recess results in an unstable support of the element and the cutter blade positioned therein.